


[Podfic] Purple

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dating, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Silly, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), couple shirts, eggplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Azirpahale wears purple. Crowley stares. Are these... eggplant patterns?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic/fanfic/fanart had been created to appease Iolanthe, the purple dragon and mascot of the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆, during the first week of the Voiceteam 2020 challenges
> 
> Thanks to [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes) for the awesome beta work - any remaining mistakes are entirely my own

**Listen to the podfic** on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download the podfic** via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lpoppx5z0zqgw9p/GO_Purple.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

...

Purple

...

"Angel?" Crowley called when he entered the bookshop. He rustled the pastry bag in his hand, which usually caused the angel to materialize from thin air regardless of what he might have been doing elsewhere else in the shop. This time it didn't work though and Crowley suppressed the urge to panic.

"Angel?" he repeated again, louder. He tried to keep the worry out of his voice, if only so as not to alert any potential threat in their near vicinity. When the angel had called him earlier, practically in the middle of the night [1]

...

[1] for serpentine and practically nocturnal demons anything disturbing their beauty sleep before 2 pm counted as 'in the middle of the night' and was usually to be vigorously ignored

...

he had sounded weird and somehow frightened. Granted, the angel had only asked him to visit him as soon as possible and had not used any of their code words to signal actual danger, but so close after their near destroyment by their former employers, Crowley couldn't help but be alarmed.

As soon as the call had ended, he’d banished his black silk pajamas and snapped himself into his usual outfit. He had stopped at the coffee shop next to his flat however, to grab a much needed caffeine infusion for himself and a sweet surprise for his angel, in case he had overreacted.

"Crowley," a voice from the backroom called seemingly surprised, "you are early."

Crowley hurried into the back of the shop and was met halfway by a rumpled looking angel. The demon stared.

Aziraphale sipped patiently on his cocoa until Crowley found his voice again. "Since when do you sleep, angel?" he spluttered and Aziraphale answered him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't," he confirmed, now sounding as confused as the demon.

"But," Crowley contradicted and gestured towards the angel's current attire.

Aziraphale frowned. "It's not my fault that you are never here during normal night and morning hours. I find dressing appropriately during these times helps me to keep better track of the time passing."

"But," Crowley repeated. "it's purple. A purple dressing gown. You never wear purple, angel."

Aziraphale's eyebrow hit his hairline. "Wasn't it you who pointed out that we are on our own side now?" he inquired accusingly, making the demon swallow at the sudden, angelic ire. "Shouldn't I be allowed to wear whatever I want on our side?"

"Of course angel," Crowley hurried to placate.

To his mortification, the angel's lower lip suddenly started to wobble. "Or do you think purple is not my color?"

"What? No," he reassures quickly, "it looks great!"

"I have no experience in dressing in anything but cream colors and tartan," the angel complained with a whine. "How am I supposed to know how all this works without Heaven's strict dress code?"

"Don't worry angel, come on. Please sit." Crowley cautiously hoarded the distressed angel to the sofa close by and urged him to sit down. "We'll figure it out."

"Together?" Aziraphale asked in a small voice, giving the demon what could only be described as his patented puppy dog eyes.

"Of course angel, I promise." Crowley sat down next to the angel and placed the pastry bag on a side table, to have his hands free. "Besides, I was just surprised. The dressing gown does match nicely with the ... uh pattern on your pajamas.” He squinted a bit to get a better look. “Are these... are these aubergines, angel?" Crowley blinked at the tiny purple vegetables on the otherwise cream colored cotton pajamas.

The angel's expression changed so quickly from worried to excited, it made Crowley's head spin. "Aren't these lovely? When I saw them, I had to buy them. They are..."

"Purple. I see," Crowley finished for him and repressed the urge to explain to the angel, how he usually used the eggplant emoji in his line of work. Well, his former line of work. Anyway, he didn't really feel like explaining 'The Internet' to Aziraphale again after their last discussion about 'The Google'. It hadn't been pretty.

"And very tasty. You know how much I like aubergine dishes. Besides, you like purple too, don't you? I do recall you wearing it sometimes," the angel asked and Crowley had to concede the point. As much as he loved black clothes, some styles were hard to achieve without at least a bit of contrast and flash demon that he was, he didn't see any harm in wearing some colored accents from time to time. Usually in dark red or well, purple.

He nodded and Aziraphale beamed at him. "Splendid," the angel commented and proceeded to rise from the couch again. "You wait here while I get rid of this" he pointed to his cup of cocoa "and get you your present."

Crowley's eyes widened. "Present? What for?"

"For the one week anniversary of our relationship, of course," called the angel's slightly muffled voice from the backroom, where he seemed frantically searching for something in between boxes of newly acquired books.

Meanwhile the demon sat dumbstruck on the sofa and didn't dare breathe or blink. "Ngk," he finally pressed out and wasn't sure for a few seconds whether he would end up hyperventilating or not. "Relationship." he finally muttered weakly as the angel returned to the sofa holding two flat boxes in his hands.

"Of course, dearest." Aziraphale smiled sweetly. "Giving presents and going on celebratory dates is customary in human culture I think?"

"Ngk." Crowley repeated intelligently and a small frown appeared between the angel's eyebrows.

"I must say I was a bit confused that we haven't proceeded with our relationship any further yet, now that we have established being on our own side. But I always knew deep down you were at least a tiny bit romantic, so going on our second date together for our one week anniversary seems very fitting."

"Yes... uh...romantic," Crowley confirmed nervously, still trying to get his bearings after this massive revelation. Here he had been wasting a whole week by plotting how to approach the idea of a relationship with the angel after the Nopocalypse and never realized that the angel had already agreed to date him.

"Here." The angel pressed one of the flat boxes in his hand. "I hoped we could be wearing these tonight. I felt like taking you out for authentic Thai on our second date and I heard this kind of thing is customary." The angel practically bounced with excitement on the sofa and Crowley steeled himself to whatever angelic horror might lurk in the box.

The box revealed a black silk shirt with... Crowley suppressed a distressed moan... tiny little aubergines on it. The pattern made his eyes water but when he looked at the angel, it got even worse. Aziraphale had also opened his box and was holding up a twin shirt to the one in Crowley's hands – only the angel's background color was white.

"You got us couple shirts." Crowley groaned mortified.

The angel suddenly broke out into snorting laughter and after a beat Crowley realized that Aziraphale must have been messing with him.

"You should have seen your face!" Aziraphale wheezed, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"Bastard." Crowley growled and pouted.

Aziraphale visibly tried to contain any further laughter and locked eyes with him. "Your bastard?"

Crowley swallowed hard, then nodded. "My bastard," he confirmed, then smirked as an idea hit him. "Are first kisses also customary on second dates?"

The angel visibly swallowed as well, laughter suddenly replaced with something else. 

"I guess, we'll have to find out, won't we?"

...

Iolanthe, the purple dragon, sighed contentedly.

Appeased by the sheer amount of new podfic created this week to her benefit, she felt pleased and – as usual – a bit peckish. She reached for the ratatouille nearby and delicately plucked out some of the eggplant pieces to feast on.  
Idly, she wondered, whether it was possible to get her one of these pajamas.

They sounded lovely.

...

The end


End file.
